


Love in an Elevator

by mallaidhsomo



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, Emotional Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallaidhsomo/pseuds/mallaidhsomo
Summary: Eric Shepard and his brand-new partner get stuck in one of the Citadel's infamous elevators. What could possibly go wrong?**NOT Oenomel canon. This was literally just something I was dared to write by a friend. LOL. It took on a life of its own. Eric and Kaidan's first time (in Alke) will be less scandalous**
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just smut. But because this is me, it comes with a nice big dose of FEELINGS. 
> 
> Big thanks to [UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard/pseuds/UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard) for being beta to all my smut.
> 
> This doesn't fall into canon for the main verse. Kaidan and Eric's first time will be different than elevator sex ;) Someone just gave me this idea and I couldn't NOT write it.

Shepard was alone in an elevator with his partner of two weeks, riding in silence. Kaidan was glued to his omni-tool, face a mask of concentration, perfect bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Shepard should have probably redirected his gaze back to the wall, or the glass windows that looked out of the Citadel arms, or anywhere really, but he was content to continue ogling his partner. 

He snorted softly. Partner. It was a first for him, and the word still sounded weird in his mouth, even though he took every opportunity to tease Kaidan about it, relentlessly. But what else would he call him? Lover? Can't be someone's lover unless you're doing sex related things, which they had not. 

Two weeks was a long time to go without sex, and felt even longer considering they had agreed to a monogamous relationship and hadn't managed to do anything aside from some over the clothes touching and seriously stellar making out. 

Kaidan's gaze flicked from his omni-tool to Shepard, catching him staring. 

"What?" he asked, sheepish. 

Shepard shrugged, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt and leaning back against the wall. "I can't look? You're a lot more fun to look at than the view." 

Kaidan glanced out the glass front of the elevator, the twinkling lights of the Citadel, and the rainbow of the Serpent Nebula beyond. He bit down on his lip again, flushing. 

Eric grinned, eyes glued to that pretty pink hue. 

Kaidan opened his mouth to say something, but promptly snapped it shut when the elevator lurched, sputtered, and came to a halt. He held onto a wall for purchase, Shepard doing the same, cursing his luck. 

"Oh come the fuck on," 

Kaidan was already on his omni-tool, which was a good thing, since Shepard had left his in his cabin, again. He was identifying himself to the person on the other line, more polite than Eric would have been in many lifetimes. 

"Yes, I'm with Commander Eric Shepard of the Normandy. Our lift broke down. You have our location? Ok. Great, thank you." He hung up with a sigh. "There are three other elevators down. They said it'll be at least forty-five minutes before they can get to us." 

Shepard groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall with a _thunk_. "Fucking fantastic." His gaze skirted over to Kaidan again, who was also leaning back against the wall, getting comfortable. 

Kaidan crossed his arms over his chest, the sleeves of his uniform pulling against his arms. Eric thought, not for the first time, what an absolute fucking _shame_ it was that he'd yet to see what was under that uniform. 

"Kaidan," He grinned, turning to face him. Kaidan turned his head to meet his gaze and his eyes narrowed. He knew Shepard enough by now to know when he was up to something. "Help me out. We need to brainstorm ways to spend the next forty-five minutes. Alone." He took a step towards Kaidan, who straightened up suddenly. 

"Eric, no." 

"Kaidan, yes." 

Kaidan glared at him, looking petulant and adorable as hell. "Eric, I'm not exactly looking to having the entire Citadel watching us make out." 

"Who said anything about making out?" Shepard countered, winking at him. 

Kaidan sputtered, arms dropping to his side. "Don't be ridiculous." 

Shepard groaned. "Kaidan, no one can see up this high. I promise you no one is going to see us do shit up here." 

Kaidan just blinked at him, as if unconvinced, before looking out the window, shrugging, and mumbling, “Fair enough.” 

"We've been together for two weeks and this is literally the first time we've had more than five minutes alone.” Shepard continued. “I know you have the self-control of a saint but I'm dying here. I honestly can't remember the last time I've been this sexually frustrated." 

Shepard snapped his mouth shut, unsure where the sudden and out of character monologue came from. Maybe two sex-free weeks of living near, working with, and seeing a partner every day that he couldn't touch, not in the way he wanted. 

Kaidan snorted softly, staring at some random point out the windows. "You think you're the only one?" He mumbled. 

Eric stared at him for a moment, unblinking, trying to process what he'd just heard. With a growl, he closed the distance between them, crowding Kaidan into the wall of the elevator as his arms dropped to his sides and he stared at Eric owlishly. 

"Tell me to stop or I'm going to kiss you," he murmured, eyes dropping to Kaidan's mouth. A pink tongue darted out to wet his lips, pulling a growl from Eric's throat. 

Kaidan's rough voice whispered 'kiss me', and Eric complied, hooking a hand around the base of Kaidan's neck to pull their mouths together. Shepard started slow, coaxing and sweet, his free hand tracing Kaidan's spine before it came to rest at his waist, and Eric delighted in the tremble it pulled from him. 

Kaidan's hands fell to Shepard's hips, pulling their bodies flush together as he traced the seam of Eric's lips, seeking entrance. Shepard growled at the dual sensations of their groins rubbing together and Kaidan's warm tongue gliding into his mouth. Eric guided a thigh between Kaidan's legs and rubbed against him, pulling a moan from his partner's mouth, the vibration of which went straight to Eric's gut. 

Eric pulled his mouth from Kaidan's to catch his breath, resting their foreheads together as Kaidan began to roll his hips against Eric's thigh. Shepard let his hands wander lower, taking two handfuls of his man's glorious ass and squeezing, grinding Kaidan's quickly growing erection harder against him. Kaidan made a beautiful keening noise that sounded a lot like Eric's name, and Shepard chuckled, trailing kisses along Kaidan's jaw, searching for the place behind his ear that made him crazy. He moaned when Eric found it, and Eric decided he _needed_ to hear as many of those delicious noises as possible. 

"Kaidan," he murmured, nipping at his earlobe. Kaidan shivered, burying his face in the crook of Eric's neck. "There's something I've been wanting to do to you for months." 

"What's that?" Kaidan replied, voice low and rough. His breath tickled Eric's throat and Eric groaned, pulling back to grasp Kaidan's face between his hands and kiss him, thoroughly. 

Eric pulled away to meet Kaidan's gaze, a devilish grin crossing his face, before he dropped to his knees in front of him. If Kaidan was truly not into this sort of thing, Eric would stop, but he was really hoping it wouldn't come to that. 

"Oh god." Kaidan groaned, head falling back to the wall with a _thunk_. 

Eric smiled up at him, running his hands up Kaidan's thighs to rest at the waistband of his pants. Kaidan was flushed from his neck to the tips of his ears, and Eric wanted to see just how far that color went, but now was not the time. For now, he was hoping to give a nice through inspection of another part of his partner's anatomy. 

"Tell me what you want, Kaidan." He ordered, voice low and soft but demanding. 

Kaidan peered down at him, pupils blown wide, chest heaving. After a moment, he nodded. 

Eric smirked, head canting to the side. His fingers played over Kaidan's belt but didn't move to undo it. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." 

Kaidan growled, a sound that went straight to Eric's ever hardening erection. "Yes." 

"Yes what?" 

Kaidan sputtered. "Yes, I want you to." 

"You want me to what?" 

"Eric, _fuck-_ " 

"I want to hear you say it, Kaidan," 

Kaidan whined, head falling back to the wall again. "I want you to suck me off." 

Eric growled in satisfaction, fingers immediately getting to work on Kaidan's belt. "Do you have any idea how sexy you sound talking like that?" 

Kaidan's reply was a whimper as Eric got his belt undone and began to open the fly of his pants. He didn't bother pushing Kaidan's pants down, in case they needed to make a quick getaway, simply reaching inside his briefs to pull him out. Kaidan's breath hitched as Eric wrapped a hand around him, hips bucking forward. 

Kaidan was already rock hard, but Eric took a few moments to stroke him gently and do a little shameless ogling. He was gorgeous; thick and hard and already damp at the tip. Eric had spent several months lusting after the man, and he was never disappointed with just how sexy every bit of him was. 

Shepard's gaze flicked up to Kaidan's, and their eyes locked. Smirking, Eric leaned forward and gathered the wetness at Kaidan's tip onto his tongue. He groaned, relishing the salty taste and the little gasp that fell from Kaidan's perfect mouth a moment before he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Eric swirled his tongue around the head, setting a slow pace and enjoying the way Kaidan's body responded to his touch; the slight tremble in his thighs, the hand that began to card through Eric's hair. Shepard loved sex and was not opposed to a quickie if the situation called for it, but he preferred to take his time, to drag out each sensation until his partner was left a quivering, whimpering mess. And those were two things he was _very_ much looking forward to getting out of Kaidan. 

But forty-five minutes wasn't a lot of time, so he would have to save some of that for later. He pulled the head of Kaidan's length into his mouth, snaking his free hand around to grab onto his partner's ass. Kaidan hissed, hips jutting forward, but Eric's hand, the one grasped securely around the base of his shaft, kept him from thrusting in more than Eric wanted. 

Kaidan growled and Eric chuckled. 

"Eric, _fuck_ -" Kaidan stammered, eyes pinched shut and head back against the wall. "Stop teasing." 

Shepard pulled off him with a pop, stroking him firmly to replace the loss of sensation. "Can you really blame a guy for wanting to savor it?" He licked a stripe from base to tip, watching the way Kaidan reacted to him. His partner bit back a moan, body shuttering. "You're fucking _gorgeous_ like this, baby. So needy." 

Kaidan's mouth opened to reply, but all that came out was an obscene moan as Eric took him back in his mouth, sucking further down. Eric hummed his approval, and the hand in his hair tightened. Shepard pulled back, flicked his tongue across the tip, then went back down, taking more of Kaidan into his mouth. He repeated this motion a few more times, until his partner's thick erection was so far down his throat that the dark curls around Kaidan’s shaft tickled his nose. 

"Shit, you-," Kaidan gasped, locking eyes with Eric again. Shepard hummed around him again and the moan that slipped from Kaidan's mouth was downright filthy. "You're really fucking good at that," 

Eric winked at him, pulling back far enough that just the tip rested on his tongue, then plunging back down again, swallowing around Kaidan's length. 

"Eric, I'm close, I-" 

Eric hummed again, giving permission for Kaidan to give him exactly what he wanted, and Kaidan's grip on his hair tightened, the bucking of his hips becoming jerky. 

He was close, Eric could feel it, so of course it was the perfect time for the elevator to lurch slightly, the doors opening enough for a head to peek out from the floor above. 

Twin yelps echoed through the small space, one from Kaidan, who suddenly turned red for a completely different reason, and the other from Commander Bailey, who was staring down at them, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing like a fish on a line. 

Eric casually pulled himself off Kaidan with a pop, and his partner gasped despite himself. 

"You guys are early," Eric quipped, maneuvering himself in front of Kaidan before Bailey could get an eye full. Kaidan stayed rooted in place, mortified but not knowing where else to go with his still raging erection hanging out of his pants. 

"Uh," Bailey stammered. "I um… heard a Spectre was stuck in one of the downed lifts and uh.." He cleared his throat. "Figured it took priority." 

"Well, I certainly appreciate it," Eric replied casually, carefully tucking Kaidan back into his pants. His partner flinched as Eric zipped him up, confining him in still too tight pants. "Although your timing is shit." 

Baily sputtered, and Kaidan let his head fall back against the wall, eyes shutting tight. 

Shepard finished buckling Kaidan's belt, then rose to his feet, turning to face the C-Sec officer, who was _still_ staring. "We good then?" 

"Uh," Bailey repeated, just as the elevator slid down to its appointed floor and the doors opened the rest of the way. "…yeah." 

Eric smacked him good-naturedly on the shoulder as he passed. "Thanks again." 

Bailey just stared at him as he passed, continuing to do his best impression of a fish. Kaidan followed close behind Eric, almost like he was trying to blend into Shepard's shadow. Once they were out of ear shot, he let out an exasperated groan, scrubbing his fingers through his hair. 

"No kidding," Eric agreed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and trotted ahead of Kaidan, stopped, and turned around to face him. "But I _think_ the Normandy is still empty, so we should hurry back and I'll finish what I started." He grinned, giving an appreciative once-over down his partner's form. 

Kaidan stopped, blinked, then glared. "After all of that," He waved a hand behind him. "And you still can't stop trying to get in my pants?" 

Eric shrugged. "I like what's in your pants." 

Kaidan groaned, throwing up a hand in defeat, and stomped past Eric in the general direction of the Normandy. Shepard caught up to him, snatching a wrist to stop his forward momentum. 

"We're about to be all over extra-net!" Kaidan turned pale. 

"I really doubt it," Eric calmly insisted. "Bailey looked like he would much rather forget what just happened than post it on the extra-net." Kaidan opened his mouth to reply, but Eric cut him off. "Besides, even if it _did_ get out, the focus would be on 'First Human Spectre Caught Sucking Cock in a Citadel Elevator'. I doubt your name would even come up." 

Kaidan regarded him for a moment in that deep way that made Eric itch. "And that really doesn't bother you, does it?" 

Eric snorted. "If the galaxy wants to concentrate on whose knob I'm polishing and not on the job I have to do, then there's nothing I can do to stop them." 

Kaidan flushed again, but continued to study him. "Aren't you worried this might hurt your reputation?" 

At that, Eric laughed. "Kaidan, the list of people whose opinions about me matter is very, very short. Most of them are on the Normandy and know you and I are together anyway." 

Kaidan opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sudden chirping of his omni-tool. He pulled up the message then regarded Eric with an apologetic look. 

"Everyone is headed back to the ship. Repairs and maintenance were completed early." 

Shepard groaned. "Of fucking course. The one time I'd like things to run behind." 

Kaidan pursed his lips, moving passed Eric in the general direction of the docking bay. Shepard caught his wrist. 

"Come by the cabin tonight. You and I have some unfinished business," he winked. 

Kaidan pursed his lips, his gaze falling down Shepard's form once before he nodded, then walked away. Shepard watched after him, slightly confused. He couldn't put a finger on Kaidan's reaction. He knew his partner was embarrassed about what happened, but Shepard had hoped for a bit more of a positive response. 

Shepard followed him back to the Normandy, feeling more sexually frustrated than he had when the day started. 

~**~ 

Two glasses of _Palinka_ were poured, but only one was being drank. Eric sat on the bench in his cabin, sipping his plum flavored drink idly, stewing. He and Kaidan had parted ways after returning to the ship, both having a laundry list of duties to square away before they could even think of down time. 

But that had been hours ago, and Shepard, for his part, had been holed up in his cabin for nearly another hour, but the chime on the cabin door never rang. 

_This_ was why Eric didn't do relationships, wrapping sex in with complicated things like _feelings_ and _communication_. Sex was easy. Sex he understood. But take that out of the equation and he didn’t know where he stood, other than alone in his cabin, apparently being stood up. 

He shouldn't have been surprised. The little tryst in the elevator may have been up some peoples' alley, Eric included, but that stunt may have been enough to push Kaidan away. And now he needed to _fix it_. Groaning, he scrubbed his fingers through his hair. _This_ was why he didn't do relationships. Too many fucking variables, too many opportunities for things to go wrong. And him with absolutely zero idea on how to fix it. Just too fucking much… 

The door to his cabin chimed, and he authorized entry before he thought better of it. Kaidan strode in, heading straight for Eric, face serious but otherwise unreadable. Shepard rose to meet him, expecting a lecture, a break-up, or even a punch to the jaw. What he wasn't expecting was for Kaidan to grab him around the back of the neck, free hand fisted in his hair, kissing him in a hard and aggressive way that Eric honestly didn't think he was capable of. 

"I thought you were going to stand me up," Shepard offered when he could pull away from Kaidan's mouth long enough to take a breath. 

"Why?" Kaidan asked. His voice was pitched low with desire, sending a shot straight to Eric's gut. 

Shepard shrugged, pulling Kaidan closer by the hips, as if he could keep him from leaving. "I figured you were pissed off about what happened earlier." 

Kaidan studied him for a moment, those warm brown eyes moving across his face like he was trying to memorize his features. "You were willing to throw yourself on the sword to spare me embarrassment and save my reputation." He leaned in a nipped at Eric's bottom lip, just on this side of painful. Shepard hissed, grip on Kaidan's hips tightening. "Why would I be pissed about that?" 

Eric figured there was something he should be saying to that, but the conversation seemed over the moment Kaidan began to undo Shepard's belt. So, he kissed him instead, leaving enough room between them for Kaidan to finish his task. Eric's brain misfired when his partner shoved his pants down passed his hips, dropping to his knees in the process. 

And when Kaidan looked up at him with that mischievous little smirk as he took Eric's length in hand, Shepard was reasonably sure he'd never function properly again. 

_It's always the fucking quiet ones_ , Eric thought as Kaidan proceeded to blow his mind, amongst other things. 

After his partner left him a whimpering, jelly-legged mess, Eric groaning out Kaidan's name as he came down his throat, Shepard took a minute to compose himself before he shoved Kaidan back onto the bed. Kaidan huffed a laugh as his back hit the mattress, but that lasted only long enough for Eric to divest him of his own pants, kneeling in front of the bed to return the favor. 

Thank fuck there was no intrepid C-Sec officers to interrupt them this time, because Eric had been wanting for a very long time to see if Kaidan was as gorgeous when he came as Eric had imagined. 

Right on the money, as it turned out. He certainly wasn't quiet, and there was a lot of squirming involved. Best of all, though, was the sudden biotic flare that rolled over his body as he called out Eric's name. It bathed his body in a beautiful blue glow and Eric growled as he swallowed him down, immensely satisfied. 

Talk about an ego boost. 

Kaidan threw an arm over his eyes, breaths heaving as he came down from the afterglow, and Eric took the opportunity to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. 

"You alright, K?" 

Kaidan used his free hand to give him a thumbs up. Shepard snorted, kicking Kaidan's pants and boots out of the way. "Come on, lose the shirt and get under the covers. I want to see if you cuddle as well as you suck me off." 

The arm covering his face flopped to the side of the bed and Kaidan looked at him curiously. "You want me to stay the night?" 

Eric rolled his eyes, pulling Kaidan into a sitting position and yanking his shirt over his head. 

"Left side," he said, and Kaidan grinned, moving up to the head of the bed and scooting under the covers. 

Eric slid in next to him, rolling onto his back and pulling Kaidan in next to him so that they were pressed together from head to toe. Kaidan threw an arm across Eric's stomach and rested his head on Shepard's shoulder. 

It was more comfortable than Eric had expected; warm, safe, and more intimate than he was willing to unpack at the moment. 

But the part that he was going to ignore the most; the part that had more repercussions that he was willing to admit, was that Kaidan was the only lover that he had ever voluntarily allowed to stay the night in his space, let alone his bed. Instead, he threaded his fingers into his partner's hair, listening to Kaidan's contented hum as he snuggled in closer, and let himself be lulled into a better sleep than he'd had in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to know more about Eric Shepard, please visit me on [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mallaidhsomo)
> 
> Eric and the Oenomel-verse also has a [Spotify Playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34Sc6yhwm85KvRafC3eaHT?si=1c2f55JSQISh0oJWgUBiOg)


End file.
